


All The Trinkets

by ruthmakesstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bipolar!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruthmakesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Trinkets

“I’ll buy them for you.”

“What?” Hawke looked up at Anders, who had a light in eyes that was becoming more and more rare.

“I can see you eyeing up those trinkets – let me buy them for you.” His voice was sincere and enthusiastic.

“All of them? _All_ the trinkets?” Hawke raised one eyebrow, incredulous.

“The table full! How much?” The second part he directed towards a rather startled looking merchant, who told him in wary tones. He didn’t look like he could afford it – he was wearing a nice coat, granted, but there were dirty bandages on his arms and layers upon layers of disorganised clothing.

“Anders, darling – I don’t need thirty different kinds of gemstone bracelets. Buy me one thing, if you must buy any, you silly man.”

“Please,” he said, holding both her hands. “I want to do this for you.”

“No, thankyou.” Her words were gentle, but firm.

There was a pause, and then:

“Am I…?”

“Yes, love. But it’s okay. Let’s go home.”


End file.
